Although dogs are extremely popular, they create problems in that their feces is a tremendous nuisance in public thoroughfares and on other person's property when the dogs are taken for a walk; and in that the feces also is a nuisance on the owner's property when the dogs are permitted to run in the back yard or garden.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive device which may be easily loaded with a disposable plastic bag, or the like, and which may be easily carried and operated. The device, as explained above, includes a handle with a receptacle at its lower end, the receptacle having an open bottom which receives the disposable plastic bag. As also explained, a rubber band extends around the mouth of the bag, and the rubber band is looped around the four releasable supporting members at the periphery of the receptacle.
In operation, the device is set over the feces and the first release means is operated. This causes the rubber band to snap and close the mouth of the bag within the receptacle with the feces being trapped inside the bag. The device is then carried to an appropriate disposal container, such as a garbage can, and the second release means is operated. This causes the closed bag containing the feces to drop out of the receptacle and into the garbage can.
An advantage of the device of the invention is that there is no mess since the feces is contained entirely within the bag and never comes in contact with the receptacle itself. Another advantage is that the bags can be conveniently loaded in the device, and the device is easy and convenient to operate. Yet another advantage is the fact that the device is simple and economical in its construction, and it may be constructed of light materials to be readily portable.